


Agent's In Black

by lilysinthegarden



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Multi, Severus Snape - Freeform, harry potter short story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysinthegarden/pseuds/lilysinthegarden
Summary: “What do you think, agent Malfoy? Do you believe this filth?” Lucius Malfoy laughed and ran a hand through his long blonde hair. “You know what, agent Snape, I really don’t.”Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had spent a year looking for Lucius’s son, Draco. He had been taken after the war and Lucius and Severus had dedicated themselves to finding his long-lost son.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy X OC
Kudos: 1





	Agent's In Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is kind of like a teaser? i'm not sure if i want to make this into a fanfic but this would be chapter one, if i did :)
> 
> (also, yes, Snape is alive in this fanfic. he survived the war.)

_May 2nd 1998_

Draco Malfoy had been a close part of Voldemort's side of the war since he was 14. Only just earning the dark mark when he had turned 16, he was barely out of his 5th year at Hogwarts when his world fell down around him. His dad had been sent to Azkaban, and since he had failed Voldemort's task, Draco was to be made death eater in replacement for his father. He was excited. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't boast a good few times, but when he found out what Voldemort really had in store for him, he felt overwhelmed. He felt like he couldn't do it. But on the other hand, he felt like he couldn't not do it.

Going into the war, Draco Malfoy had hoped that maybe if it couldn't be good for anything else, that the mark on his arm would at least protect him from the side he was supposed to be on. He had hoped, but hope never does much, does it? Hope had failed him once again, as it had a lot in his life. He hadn't known where he was taken, all he knew was that someone from his side had taken him, called him a traitor, and that was that.

Narcissa Malfoy and her husband Lucius Malfoy had spent hours searching the castle afterward, kicking the ruins of some parts of the castle to check under every little pebble, every rock, behind every column, under every staircase, that their son was there. But he wasn't. He never would see Hogwarts again.

Narcissa had been a mess, sobbing and screaming, clutching onto her husband and her knees buckling under her the further they went without finding their son. Lucius tried to remain calm and collected, but he too was beginning to panic. 

His pureblood, "well-mannered", and perfect little son had disappeared. His only heir. 

He had to be somewhere. He could not have disappeared. Could he? 

"Narcissa.. Don't stop looking. Don't stop looking until you find him" Lucius was firm as he gripped his wife's arm-- not in a rough way, more in a stern and firm way. She nodded once, shortly, and then continued. They were determined, Slytherin's at heart, really. 

Lucius had apparated back to the manor, hoping above all hope that Draco had apparated back there. That for once in his 17 years of life, he had finally decided to use him being a complete pussy to his own advantage. 

"Draco! Draco! Where are you!" he tried sounding firm and stern, tried not to sound panicked, because what if he really was here? Then he'd sound stupid for caring so much and causing a fuss when his son was right here the whole time. He checked the entrance hall, and the drawing-room, the living room, kitchen, library, music room (basically the room with a single piano in the middle, a bench, and a bunch of expensive-looking instruments around the walls), Draco's room, his and Narcissa's room, Hell, Lucius had even checked the cellar. 

He had checked the manor from top to bottom, every inch, over twice, nearly three times and he felt that if he just kept looking, even though he knew Draco wasn't there, even though he knew Draco would come running if Lucius had screamed his name or beckoned for him, he kept looking, because it gave him something to do, something to occupy his mind with so that he wouldn't have to think about where his son was, or if he even was somewhere. 

_Had he died?_

No.

Lucius didn't want to think about that. That was a horrible thought. 

Suddenly, he heard a CRACK of apparition down in the entrance hall and a sob racketed out and echoed along the walls. Narcissa.

Lucius turned back from checking Draco's room a third time, and walked swiftly down the stairs- you'd never catch Lucius Malfoy running unless his very life depended on it. And maybe that was his fault. Because as much as he loved and wanted to find his son, he'd never damage his pride for anything or anyone. Unless, perhaps, Voldemort. Which means that his life would indeed, be in danger.

"Narcissa? Narcissa!" Lucius called out as he stepped down the stairs swiftly. His wife, his beautiful wife was kneeling on the floor with her hands over her face. "He's gone, Lucius! Our son! Where has he gone! The young Potter boy had let me borrow this stupid map-- for a thank you for-- oh no time to explain, but it shows everyone in Hogwarts and Draco wasn't there! Not a single Malfoy except myself! Lucius! Oh, Lucius--" She sobbed out and her body folded and her face was now nearly touching the floor. Lucius sighed. "Come, Narcissa.." he said, softly, stepping down the stairs to enclose his wife in a firm hug.

They would find him. He promised himself, that day, that they would find their son. He would find their son. For her. 


End file.
